


【授权翻译】Tea Ceremony

by AlexDore



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adoption, Arguing, Childhood, Conversations, Gen, Japanese Culture, Tea, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDore/pseuds/AlexDore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stacker Pentecost和Mako Mori在什么是茶这件事上有所分歧，但他们最终解决了它。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Tea Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012408) by [xahra99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahra99/pseuds/xahra99). 



“茶？”Stacker问。

Mako点点头。她的双手正紧紧抓着一个Chinese laundry的包，那里面装着的最后属于她的一切东西。Stacker关上了她身后的门，并帮她拉来一把高脚凳放在餐台前，Mako把她的包折地整整齐齐的放在凳子下面，然后才爬上去坐好。

他像自己往常所习惯地一样为她泡了茶，两块糖，少量的牛奶，装在印有Jaeger标语的陶制厚壁马克杯里面。

他把一只马克杯放在餐台上推给Mako的时候，她小心翼翼地盯着它。

“当心，”Stacker说，“它很烫。”

Mako拿了一块他递过来的饼干，却根本没有理那只马克杯。

“喝茶啊。”Stacker对她说。

Mako瞥了那杯子一眼，“这不是茶。”

有那么一瞬间Stacker有点担心她是不是有了脑损伤或者是创伤后应激障碍，但他以英语不是她的母语为由安慰了自己。“这是很好的茶。”

“这不是真正的茶。”

“真正的茶？”

她耸耸肩。

Stacker没有办法只得放弃。第二天早上他又试着泡了伯爵红茶，但她也不肯喝那个。

他后来在去医院看Tamsin时跟她提起了这件事，鉴于他们两个都在尽可能不去谈起她的癌症。Tamsin笑了。“她可是日本人，”她说，好像他没有注意到一样，“试试抹茶吧。”

“抹茶？”

“日本的茶。”她捶打着他的手臂。“你之前待在哪儿？带她去星巴克，给她买杯绿茶拿铁或者什么的。她会喜欢的。”

Stacker可不那么确定。

不过，在他从医院回去的路上，他还是在买其他东西的同时，在一大排摆满绿茶的货架上拿了一盒那种东西。Mako的表情变得高兴起来。她像在拆圣诞礼物一样打开了盒子。那些绿色的粉末让Stacker想起烈性炸药。这东西看起来像砒霜一样美味。

在Mako从他的壁橱里面找出一对燕麦碗，一个打蛋器和一只茶勺的时候，他在一旁耐心地等着。她盛了一大勺那种绿色的粉末在碗里，把烧开的水直接倒进去，然后用打蛋器开始搅拌。在做完这些之后，她端了一碗给Stacker，并用期待的眼神看着他。

Stacker喝了一口。

他立刻就为此而后悔了。

这个抹茶，算不上是Stacker尝试过的最难吃的东西，但是几乎差不多了。他的味蕾（原本在期待着茶或者是差不多的东西）失望透了。这东西喝起来一点都不像茶。它的味道又苦又涩，却一点都不够烈。就像刷锅水一样。

Stacker做了个苦脸。

Mako笑起来。

Stacker喝光了那一碗。在他去拿出一只马克杯并往里面扔了一只茶包时努力让自己没有吐出来，然后，他像往常一样，在里面加上了糖和牛奶。“帮助消化一下那个？”

Mako用双手抱着她的碗，“不用，谢谢。”

Stacker浸了浸他的饼干。他们并肩坐着，手里都拿着他们的茶。

“好茶。”一会儿之后，Stacker说。

Mako点了点头。

Stacker指着她那碗绿茶，“我下次会多买点这东西。或者再买点咖啡，如果你喜欢的话。”

Mako从她的碗边抬起头来给了他一个微笑，“我讨厌咖啡。”她小声说。

“那太好了。”Stacker说，“我可受不了那东西。”


End file.
